Kipper Hood part 8 - Kipper's Been Seized/The Attack
Baron Greenback: Settler, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations. *G9: Oh, thank you kindly, Greenback. Meetin' you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat. *Baron Greenback: Unless the royal fingers, Ah. And now I name you the winner, or, more appropriately... (snickers)... the loser! - (crowd exclaims) Seize him. I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death! *Sue Ellen Armstrong: (sobs) Oh, no! Oh! Please. Please, Greenback. I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy. *Baron Greenback: My dear emotional lady, why should I? *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Because I love him, Your Highness. *Baron Greenback: Love him? And does this prisoner return your love? *Kipper: Sue Ellen, my darling, I love you more than life itself. *Baron Greenback: (chuckling) Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone... ...but traitors to the crown must die! *Kipper: Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King Bramwell. LONG LIVE BRAMWELL BROWN! *Crowd : LONG LIVE KING BRAMWELL! *Baron Greenback: ENOUGH I AM KING! KING! KING! AH, OFF WITH HIS HEAD! *Sue Ellen Armstrong: (sniffling) Oh, no. *Baron Greenback: Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe! *Shaggy Rogers: OK, big shot. Now tell them to untie my buddy, or I'll... *Baron Greenback: (grunts) Lightning, release my buddy... (grunts) I mean, release the prisoner! *Lightning: Untie the prisoner? *Dee Dee: You heard what he said, bushel britches. *Baron Greenback: Lightning, I make the rules, and since I am the head man... Not so hard, you mean thing. Let him go, for heaven's sakes! Let him go! *Dee Dee: Yee-hee! Love conquers all! *Kipper: I owe my life to you, my darling. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: I couldn't have lived without you, Kipper. *Lightning: There's somethin' funny goin' on around here. *Shaggy Rogers: Now, BG, tell my pal to kiss Anya, or I've just found a new pincushion. *Lightning: Why, you! *Baron Greenback: Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him! Don't hurt me! No, no! Don't hurt me! Help! Help! (gasping) Kill him! *Dee Dee: Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! *Guards screams *Dee Dee: Take that, you scoundrel. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Help! Kipper, help! *Kipper: Sue Ellen, my love, will you marry me? *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (chuckles) But you could've chosen a more romantic setting. *Kipper: And for our honeymoon, London... *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Yes! *Kipper: Normandy... *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Yes! *Kipper: Moscow, Russia *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Why not? (giggles) *Shaggy Rogers: Ooh, what a main event this is (chuckling). *(Dee Dee shouts) *Shaggy Rogers: What a beautiful brawl. *(Animal shouts) *Shaggy Rogers: Hey! Who's drivin' this flyin' umbrella? *Kipper: We'll have six children. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Six? Oh, a dozen at least. (chuckling) Take that! *Doctor Claw: Attention, everyone. *(horn blares) *(trumpeting, grunting) *Baron Greenback: Stop the girl! Ooh! *Dee Dee: Take that, you scurvy knave! *Baron Greenback: Seize the gypsy! *(All animal groan) *(Whistles) *(Cheering) *(Yelling) *(Crowd Cheers) *Dee Dee: Long live King Bramwell! Yee-hoo! *Baron Greenback: Stiletto! You're never around when I need you! *Stiletto: (echoing) Coming. Coming. snickers For I'm a jolly good fellow For I'm a jolly good... laughs Oh! Oh, there you are, old boy! BG, you won't believe this, but the settler is really Kipper Hood. *Baron Greenback: Kipper Hood. (Greenback chuckles then shrieks) Get out of that, if you can. Category:Louis Walkden's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts